Penblwydd Hapus
by TheMightyKoosh
Summary: Naruto is feeling alone on his birthday, will anyone come? of course! over done and cliche, but what can i say, it was october tenth one-shot


Penblwyth Hapus means Happy Birthday in welsh.

So today's teh Tenth of October, and that means, Naruto's Birthday, so I decided to throw together this oneshot. Enjoy!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO**

Disclaimer - Don't owneth

* * *

Penblwydd Happus!

October tenth, the Kyuubi festival, and Naruto's sixteenth birthday. He was, at the moment, sat at his kitchen table. All the lights in his small, derelict flat were switched off, so as to not alert any of the celebrating villagers that he was home. For although Naruto lived a dangerous life, no day was as dangerous as this one.

He sighed sadly, before striking the match in his hand. He watched the small, flickering flame, illuminating only the table, before touching it to the wick of a pink and white candle. Placed before him was a small, chocolate muffin, the single candle poking out. He sang in a small, sad voice.

"Happy Birthday to me,  
Happy Birthday to me,  
Happy Birthday Naruto,  
Happy Birthday to me."

His voice cracked towards the end, and a single tear ran over his whiskered cheek, and dropped off his chin. It was the same scene as the year before, and the year before that, the same scene as every year that he had understood what a birthday was. Alone, always alone.

Gently he blew out the candle, and the room was again plunged into darkness.

There was a bang as his flat door was forced open, breaking the lock, and the light from the hallway illuminated the room, revealing degrading and cruel graffiti adorning the walls, and old furniture with chunks taken out of it, the result from the villagers visit earlier in the day.

The light was momentarily blocked out as three forms stood in the doorway. He sighed, _I can't be bothered to deal with this, _he thought tiredly.

"Monster."  
"Murderer."  
"Just die."

The three comments were muttered at the same time, but he still understood what the three men said, he hung his head dejectedly. _How unoriginal, I've those three insults so many times before._

Turning, the men left it at that, but not before dropping a single, lit match. As he stared at the flickering orange flame, for a moment Naruto contemplated leaving it there, and the letting the flat burn, his body incinerated with it.

But then he thought of all the other homes in the block, and though he knew he was the only other person in the entire village home, for everybody else was enjoying the festivities, he thought of the belongings they would lose, and the bricks and mortar that was their home, that would be destroyed along with him. Then he really would be the despicable monster they claimed.

Standing, he went over to the burning match, and stood on it to extinguish the flame that had begun to spread. But he didn't get there in time, and the flame had grown too big, so he ran to his collection of plastic bottles that were full of water, since the landlord had turned off his water supply, and poured it over the flame, extinguishing it before it had time to engulf the rest of the room. Though the fire was gone, an ugly black mark was left on the floor as a reminder of the night.

He sat in the corner of his room, a collection of old and rusty kunai and shuriken beside him in preparation for any other visits that would be sure to come that night.

_I don't want to die yet, but sometimes I think maybe I should, _he sniffed, and salty tears began to roll down his cheeks. Wrapping his thin arms around his legs, he rocked himself back and forth, mumbling the kind of comforting things a parent would a frightened child.

Sweet sixteen, he was now an adult, but at this particular moment in time, he felt exactly as he did when he was five, and frightened of a thunderstorm. He kept imagining he could hear things in the shadows of the room.

"Don't be silly, Naruto," he muttered to the room, "What kind of a Hokage is scared of nothing." He laughed nervously, but of course, he wasn't afraid of nothing, he was afraid of the violence that he knew only too well the villagers were capable of.

He heard laughter outside of the building, and footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a loud snicker, which was promptly followed by someone telling them to be quiet. After a few moments, Naruto noticed that the footsteps were getting closer to him. Urgently, he clenched one of the kunai in his shaking hand, and huddled closer into the wall. Whoever they were, they were definitely coming in his direction, and there was no doubt about the fact that they were after him.

The footsteps and laughter were getting louder, and his door, already hanging slightly of its hinges, was gently opened, and in walked five people, in the darkness he couldn't see who they were. They obviously didn't notice him huddled in the corner, watching with wide eyes, and after they quickly scanned the room, the leading intruder placed a finger on their lips, and hushed the group.

Before he could be noticed, he threw one of his rusted kunai, but the man, for he could tell this person was male, stepped out of the way. Now they knew where Naruto was, and the made their way over to his corner. The blonde raised his arms up to his face protectively, and, eyes closed, screamed, knowing that nobody would come.

A hand tightly grabbed his arm, and shook him, surprisingly gently. He stopped screaming, but still whimpers escaped through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Naruto?" a tentative voice asked. He opened on tightly shut eye, to have Kakashi's face inches away from his. Sakura, who was stood beside him, waved, smiling nervously.

"Oh! It's just you guys. Shouldn't you be enjoy the festival or some'in'?" he asked, standing up, his legs still shaking.

"Well," began Tsunade, "A little birdie," Iruka chuckled nervously, "That today is your birthday."

"And?" he asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"And birthday's, especially your sixteenth, are important and should be shared with your loved ones." Sakura informed him, looking sceptically around the rundown room, and graffiti covered walls.

"We brought cake." Sasuke held out a cardboard box, and the other four brought out other wrapped packages, "But we can go if you want us to…"

"No, I just…I." but Naruto found himself overcome but this act of benevolence, and found he was crying again.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, worried about the boy he considered a son.

"No-one's…ever…been so nice to…me." His speech was broken by sniffles. The kindly Chuunin led Naruto over to the table, and sat him down, turning to switch the lights on.

"Why were you sat in the dark?" asked a curious Sakura, pulling up another chair.

"Villagers" was his mumbled reply. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at him questioningly, but thankfully Iruka saved him from any explanations, by lighting the candles on the cake, illuminating multi-coloured icing. Kakashi turned the lights of again, to give the room a friendly, twilit glow.

The five people in the room, who considered themselves Naruto's loved ones, began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday Naruto!  
Happy Birthday to you!"

And as he blew out the sixteen candles, to much laughter and cheers, somebody shouted "Make a wish, Naruto."

And he smiled brightly, replying, "I don't have to, it's already here!"

* * *

That ended out angstier than I meant, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
